Who Is She?
by manchesterunitedFOOTBALL
Summary: When young Annie steps through a portal to the Magical Dimension, what will happen to her? The Winx find her and take her in but who is she? Pen name used to be fantasygirl99
1. Chapter 1

Who is she?

Summary: When young Annie steps through a portal to the Magic Dimension, what will happen to her? The Winx find her and take her in but who is she?

(*Page break*)

Chapter 1

Bloom POV

_Dear Diary_

_Today Sky and I are holding our annual commemoration picnic which we hold annually. We hold this event every year in commemoration of our daughter, Avalon, who went missing 13 years ago. She went missing 3 weeks after she was born when the Trix attacked Domino. We didn't manage to catch them and out of rage they suspended our daughter's powers for I don't know how long and then used a spell to transport her somewhere even they don't know. We caught them 3 years later and we questioned them. We put a truth spell on them but they couldn't tell us where our daughter was because they didn't know. So we hold a commemoration picnic every year on the day she went missing. All our friends and family come and my adopted parents come from earth. We invite all the people from Eraklyon and Domino so they can commemorate their lost princess. It saddens me to think that the same thing happened to my daughter that happened to me accept I wasn't kidnapped, I was sent away for safety. My daughter on the other hand wasn't. Anyway we always have hope that she will come back to us. I have to go now. Sky is calling me._

_Goodbye diary._

_Bloom_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom POV

'You ready Bloom,' Sky shouted up the stairs of our Palace.

'Yeh, I'm coming now.'

I had been crying and was trying to dry my eyes so as to not show it but Sky always sees right through me.

'Bloom don't cry. She will come back to us, I swear.' Sky said soothingly. 'I promise you she will come back and everything will be better. I promise you that. Now let's go.'

'Okay Sky. You always cheer me up.'

'I know. Now let's put on our smiles and get through this afternoon. That's the most important thing right now.'

'Let's go.'

(*Page break*)

In the distance I could see my best friends run up to me. Stella was the first to speak.

'Hey Bloom are you okay?' My best friend said with worry in her voice.

'Yeh Stella I will be alright I just don't want to talk about it.'

'We will get you and Sky through this. All of us will and when she comes home we'll be here just as always.'

'Problem is Stella I am starting to give up on the hope that she will ever come back.'

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I withheld them and tried a weak smile then I heard Sky say my parents from earth were here and that's when we decided we should let off the balloon.

Sky and I walk up to the microphone on the stage and Sky spoke.

'Thank you all for coming today to commemorate the disappearance of our beloved daughter and your princess, Avalon. Now we will let off the balloon. Bloom will you do the honours?'

'Sure. Dragon's Blade!' With that the string was cut and the balloon went off in hope that one day our daughter would come back to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annie POV

'Mum!' I shouted down the stairs.

'Yes Annie?' my mum shouted back.

'Can you bring me another bottle of water up with my lunch?'

'Of course sweetie.'

20 minutes later I heard my mum coming up the stairs.

'I made you some soup and brought you some water just as you asked. How are you feeling?' These past few days my mum was really worried about me. I had a lot of pains and was throwing up a lot. It hurt when I swallowed and every time I try and stand up my legs collapse. It all started on my 13th birthday that was just 3 weeks ago. Talk about annoying. My mum took me to the doctors and he just said to rest in bed for a while so that is exactly what I am doing.

'I am feeling better. My legs and arms don't ache as much as they did yesterday and my headache is gone.'

'You had that headache for 2 weeks. Well I'm glad you're feeling better today. Keep getting better, okay.'

'Okay mum. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

With that my mum left the room and I ate much lunch and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annie POV

(*Time skip 9 days*)

'Mum!' I shouted, 'I'm going to take a walk.'

My mum ran down the stairs. She looked quite worried.

'Are you alright?'

She sounded genuinely concerned when she asked me this. I know I have been ill the past 3 and a half weeks but 5 days ago I felt better and I went to the doctor and he gave me the all clear so today I thought I would go for a walk. Just to get some fresh air and enjoy the last of my summer vacation. But it looks to me like mum still doesn't think I'm ready to go outside.

'Yeh mum I'm fine. Why?'

'Well you have never gone out for a walk before without doing something. Are you meeting up with your friends and you haven't told me?'

'No mum. I just thought I would go outside and get some fresh air. I was just gunna go to the park.'

'Okay then. See you later. Just be back by 5 o'clock, your dad will be getting back from Portugal then I want to be here when he gets home.'

'Okay. Bye mum.'

My mum worries about me way too much. I mean, I know she loves me but seriously she stands over me like I'm a baby.

(*Page break*)

When I finally got to the park, everything felt different. But I didn't notice what it was until I sat down underneath a tree. I started to see these blue circles everywhere and I know this sounds crazy but I swear to God I saw a bird fly in one and it never come back out again. I decided to go and have a look so I walked over to it and walked through. And let's just say what I saw on the other side was not what I expected.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am really bad at writing long chapters. My teachers say my essay's are too short and need to be longer as well so I'm working on it. I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I go back to school tomorrow and getting everything ready has taken longer than I thought. So here is the next chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 5

Annie POV

Oh my God! Where the hell am I? I seem to be in this forest outside a massive pink building. There are loads of girls inside of the school. You can see them through the windows, walking down the hallways. I am so confused. First I was in the park next I am here.

'Hello young lady. Who might you be?'

'A-A-Annie.' I stuttered. I am so scared. Mum always told me never to talk to anyone I didn't know. This guy seemed nice enough though.

'Annie. That's a very pretty name. My name is Professor Palladium. Are you okay?' He seemed sincere enough so I decided I would tell him what happened.

'Well, I-I w-was in the p-park and...' All of a sudden I felt really dizzy and my world went black and I went into a state of dreams and darkness.

(*Page break*)

'Annie! Annie can you hear me?' I heard a voice say. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

'Palladium is everything okay?' I heard a female voice say. I tried to speak again but nothing came out. My mouth was just so dry.

'Ms. Faragonda please help! This young girl just fainted!' I heard the first voice say.

'Professor Palladium please carry her up to the nurse. I don't think she is one of our students so when she is awake and felling better please send her to my office. I will talk to her there.' I wanted to speak so badly but my mouth was so dry. So I just led there and listened to the two people's conversation. Then I felt myself lifted off the ground and realised I was being carried.

'Professor Palladium Is that girl okay?' I heard another voice ask. I really need to open my eyes but I just felt so weak.

'Hello Bloom. Yes she will be fine.' That's the man's name, Professor Palladium. 'Now if you'll excuse me I have to take her to the nurse. Bye Bloom.'

'Bye Professor.' I heard her shout behind us. Then I black out again.

(*Page break*)

'Nurse! Nurse she's waking up!' I heard a voice say.

'Ugh!' I said. I sat up abruptly and my head throbbed. Then I just realised where I was. 'Where am I?' I shouted. I was not happy. I was lost and I needed to get back home within the next few hours or mum would start to worry.

'All will be explained soon. Please let me take you to the Headmistresses office.'

On the way to the Headmistresses office I felt weird. I decided to ask this man a few questions.

'Excuse me, what is your name?' I said very politely. I wanted to be nice.

'My name? I have already told you. Don't you remember?' He seemed concerned. I remember him telling me his name I just felt really dizzy and confused so I wasn't really listening but I was not going to tell him that.

'Sorry I'm not very good with names.' I barely got it out. My mouth was still so dry even though I had a sip of water when the nurse gave me a pain killer. I think it was a pain killer. 'I know it began with a P.'

'Yes my name is Palladium.'

'Yes of course. I remember now.'

'Good.' He said. Next came an awkward silence.

'Is she nice?' He gave me a puzzled look. 'The Headmistress, I mean.'

'Yes she is very nice.'

'So she won't be mad that I'm here.'

'Of course not.' Then he stopped outside some big double doors and knocked.

'Come in.' A stern voice said behind the door. I looked at Palladium.

'Don't worry just go in. I'm right behind you.' That reassured me a little but when I walked in I saw a tall woman with short brown hair and pointy glasses glaring at me.

'Come and sit down.' said the woman. She was really starting to scare me.

'Um, okay.' My accent sounded really different against these people. They all sounded like Americans and I'm English. But how did I get from a park in England to, what seemed like a school in America. I'm getting off the point. Behind a massive desk was a woman with white hair and she was wearing a very nice blue tonal suit. She seemed a lot nicer than the woman with the short brown hair. I politely sat down and smiled at them and the white haired woman smiled back. The woman with the short brown hair however didn't smile back. She just kept on glaring at me.

'Hello my name is Ms. Faragonda. This is Ms. Griselda. What is your name my dear?' She seemed nice enough and she was very polite.

'My name is Annie. Where am I?' I was still pretty sure I was in America but I have never been very good at Geography so I could be wrong. I got a D in my last Geography test.

'You are at the Alfea School for fairies.' Well that certainly showed I wasn't getting any better at Geography.

**Sorry I know that ending was a bit stupid but never mind. I hope the length is better for you guys out there. Please keep reviewing because I really would like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. I might not be able to update very often but I will update. I have GCSE choices this half term and I have lots of meetings to attend to help me decided want I want to take. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope my chapter length is getting better.**

**Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 6

Annie POV

'You're not serious, right?' This is not funny. There is no such thing as fairies, is there?

'Young lady we are not joking. This is a school for fairies.'

'Griselda go easy on her, she's only a young girl!' Oh so that's her name, Griselda.

'I'm not that young. I'll have you know I am 13 years old!' I was really annoyed. I'm not that young. I wish people would stop treating me like a little girl and start treating me my age.

'Okay well I only have 1 question for you. Do you know where you are?' I didn't even have to think about my answer because I thought I was in America but if I'm at a school for fairies then I don't know where the hell I am!

'No I don't. Where are we?' I was so confused.

'You are on a planet called Magix, in the Magic Dimension. This is the Alfea School for Fairies.'

'Ms Faragonda you do realise that she is within the Magical Barrier therefore she has to be some kind of magical being.'

'Yes I am fully aware of that Griselda. Annie, if you don't mind me asking where are you from?'

'England. More specifically Bristol.' She looked at me with a puzzled face.

'What planet is that on?' She can't be serious. I'll believe that I am on a different planet in a different dimension but I refuse to believe she doesn't know what planet England is on.

'Earth.' She looked at Griselda and then looked at me. She looked like she was studying me.

'Annie are you on your school holidays?' I had no idea why she was asking me this but I was polite and answered.

'No I just went back to school but I have been ill the past week so I haven't been. Why do you need to know that?'

'Just wondering. Griselda send her home. Annie I just wanted to warn you some people might come and find you. Don't trust them unless they say I sent them. We'll be in touch. Goodbye for now!'

'Goodbye.' With that Griselda sent me through a portal and I was back in the park in England. I could still see all of the other portals. I would have to keep an eye on them. For now I will just enjoy the rest of the weekend before school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have my GCSE choices and I am so wrapped up in school. Anyway enough of my excuses this is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 7

Faragonda POV

'Ms. Faragonda, what is wrong?' Griselda asked me. I was still thinking about Annie.

'Sorry Griselda, I was just thinking about Annie. I need to speak with the Earth fairies. If she is an Earth fairy they'll know.' Griselda gave me a puzzled look.

'Ms. Faragonda if she is from Earth she will be an Earth fairy.'

'Yes Griselda maybe but she didn't know about fairies. She thought we were joking when we told her she was in a school for fairies; so I have my doubts.' Griselda nodded and left me alone.

I decided to call Professor Saladin. I thought he might be able to help.

'Ms. Faragonda, how nice it is to hear from you. How are you?'

'I'm fine Saladin I was just wondering if I could come over tomorrow and speak to you.'

'Of course you can come. Will anybody be coming with you?' I thought about it for a minute and I decided Professor Palladium should come seeing as he found her.

'Professor Palladium will come. I will see you tomorrow Saladin.'

'Goodbye Ms. Faragonda.'

I really do hope I can find out who Annie is.

(*Page break*)

Annie POV

I walked back home from the park. It is about 3 o'clock and I am so tired. I wasn't late for dad's arrival back home. Dad has been going to Portugal on and off for the past 4 months, just for work. He always brings back a fridge magnet and some kind of necklace for me and mum. I love my dad. He doesn't know I have been ill and so mum isn't going to tell him because he will keep on asking how I am and I don't think I could put up with that. I got home about 3.20 and mum was waiting for her biscuits to come out of the oven. Whenever dad comes back from work in a different country she makes her special biscuits. They are hard and tasteless but dad eats them anyway because she spends hours making them. As usual the kitchen was a mess and mum was led down on the floor next to the oven.

'Mum, are you okay?' I was really worried about her. She sighed.

'Yes I'm fine but my cookies won't cook. They're still raw and they are my 7th batch. These have been in for just over an hour and they're still not done; they were only meant to be in the oven for 20 minutes.' I looked at the oven and noticed something. I let out a little laugh and mum looked at me sadly.

'It's not funny Annie!' She sounded really upset.

'Sorry mum, it's just that the oven isn't even on!' I burst out laughing. My mum sat up, looked at the oven and laughed herself.

'I wish you were here to tell me that before I chucked the first 6 batches away.'

'Don't worry mum, it's an easy mistake to make.' I thought about telling her about the whole fairy thing but I decided not to. Besides it's not like anyone from the fairy school is going to knock on my front door and take me to learn there. Instead me and mum sat on the sofa in the living room and watched The Golden Compass until dad came home.

(*Time skip to 5 o'clock*)

I heard the front door being unlocked and finally opened.

'Hello, anybody home?' Dad I thought. Mum was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I took her biscuits out of the oven earlier. I walked out to the hallway.

'Hey dad.' I whispered. I didn't want to wake up mum because she would just come out and ask dad loads of questions about his trip and I didn't want to put dad through that again.

'Hey Annie, please tell me your mum's asleep.' He pleaded; I knew he didn't want to be bombarded with questions.

'Yes she's asleep but she made her special cookies!' Dad was scared.

'I know what we can do, we can throw them away in next door neighbours bin and say I ate them all.' Dad had a mischievous grin on his face.

'Good idea.' With that we went outside and disposed of the rock like cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. HOMEWORK IS SOOO BORING! ANYWAY HERE WE ARE. CHAPTER 8.**

Chapter 8

Faragonda POV

'Professor Palladium, are you ready? The ship is outside!' Saladin had sent some of the boys from Red Fountain in a ship to take us there and Palladium was taking ages.

'Coming Ms. Faragonda; I was just making sure I left all my teachers notes for my cover lesson. We can go now.'

Good I thought. I walked out of the school with Palladium and onto the ship. We were greeted by some seniors whom I have never met before and we all flew off to Red Fountain.

(*Time skip to Red Fountain in Professor Saladin's office*)

'Faragonda, nice to see you and you too Professor Palladium. What is it you wanted to see me for?'

'Yesterday before I called you I had a young girl from Earth in my office. She walked through a portal into the woods outside the gates of Alfea and Palladium found her. She fainted and we took to the infirmary to make sure she was okay and then me and Griselda had a little chat with her. She didn't believe us when we told her she was in a school for fairies and I am really confused of who she might be. I said we should check in with the Earth fairies and see if they have a record of her but for some reason I don't think she is an Earth fairy.'

I looked at Saladin and he was processing what I had just said. I didn't have any other information on the girl. Finally after a few minutes he spoke up.

'Well asking the Earth fairies is a good idea but there is not much else we can do. She is obviously a magical being because she got through the portal. I think we need to pay her a visit.'

So we all agreed that we would go and visit Annie next week and ask her a few questions. I really need to know who she is.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I JUST HAVEN'T FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE! SO I AM FINALLY UPDATING AND SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE BIT LONGER THIS TIME. THANKS. xxxb**

Chapter 9

Annie POV

(*time skip 1 week later*)

'ANNIE GET UP, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE!' I heard my mum shout. I bolted up straight away and I got a waft of bacon, sausages, baked beans and toasted bagels. 'ANNIE GET DRESSED BEFORE YOU COME DOWN AND DON'T FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!' I never usually brushed my teeth and get dressed before I have breakfast on Sunday. I wonder why mum wants me to do that. Anyway after brushing my teeth I went back into my room and put on a pair of cropped grey jogging bottoms, a Manchester united top with my name and the number 3 on the back, some white ankle socks and my grey, white and blue Nike trainers. I put my hair in pig tail plaits which stopped about mid-way down the length of my hair.

I ran down the stairs of our house as fast as I could because I really wanted bacon and when I got to the kitchen I saw someone I didn't expect to see and some other people I have never seen before in my life.

Ms Faragonda.

With an old looking man and a woman wearing very dark clothing.

'Hello.' I said sheepishly. I didn't have any idea what to say to them so I looked to my mum who just stared at me with a look in her eyes saying 'you better explain and fast.' So that is exactly what I did.

'Mum this is Ms. Faragonda from a school called Alfea. She is the headmistress. I don't know who these other people are.' My mum looked at me for a minute. She looked like she was contemplating what I had just said.

'That is all very well Annie but what are they doing here? Have you been looking at other schools to go to because you don't like the girls at your current school because if you have then you should have told me sooner so I would have been a little more prepared? Also Annie you are not moving schools.'

I looked at my mum for a moment before I spoke and she didn't look too happy. Ms. Faragonda should've given some kind of sign that she was coming. I mean she is a fairy for god's sake it's not like she has no way of contacting us.

'Mum I haven't been looking at schools I don't even know why they are here. I am just as confused as you are so don't look at me like I have done something wrong because I haven't.'

I felt better for getting that off my chest but when I looked to my mum she still looked confused. I thank god dad wasn't home because he would freak out but luckily he was at work for the day so I didn't have to worry about dad.

Then my mum decided to ask a question only our guests could answer. 'Why are you here?'

'Well, the other day one of my staff found your daughter just outside the grounds of our school. It seems she walked through a portal to the magic dimension. Anyway she was brought in and we took her to see the nurse and then she came to my office so we could ask her some questions and when she told us she was from earth we simply had to investigate.'

Shockingly my mum didn't look at all confused, instead she smiled at them.

'Okay, Annie maybe it's time I told you who your father and I are. First of all we are not your parents were angels and so are you. We were told to take you to earth and look after you because you are special. I'll tell you all a little story. When you Annie were only 3 weeks old you were killed but just before you were about to die one of Head angels came down and took back up to the heavens. There was a prophecy that you would do great things and so he made you an angel. We were told to take you to earth and look after you until you were old enough to understand. The special thing about you is that you still have your fairy powers from before you died which not many angels, except the powerful ones, get to keep.'

I was so confused; I looked my 'mum' in the eye and took a few deep breaths. This was a lot to process.

'Annie are you okay?'

'Yes I am fine. So I am a magical being.'

'Yes an angel and a fairy, quite a powerful one too.'

I was stunned and completely surprised. Now I just wanted to go to the magic dimension and stay there because that is where I belong.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY PEOPLE SO I AM UPDATING AGAIN TRYING TO KEEP ONTOP OF MY STORIES. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK OF IT. THANKS! xxx**

Chapter 10

Annie POV

Now I am about to walk through a portal to the magic dimension and I am so scared. First I found out that my parents weren't actually my parents and then found out that I was technically dead. It has been a very eventful day for me. My 'dad still hadn't returned home so my 'mum' said she would wait for him and that I should go with Faragonda and Saladin. I looked at the portal for a while and was a lot more scared than I was when I walked through last time. Last time it might just have been the curiosity overpowering the nerves but right then I couldn't bring myself to walk through the portal.

'Annie it's okay it won't hurt you and Saladin is in front of you and I am right behind.'

That reassured me a little but not a lot so I consciously stepped through the portal which held the world on the other side where I would await my fate. I know I made it sound like I had done something wrong and I was going to trial but it somehow fits the situation.

I walked through and when I came out the other end I saw a place that looked like it belonged in a futuristic movie. There were hovercraft cars and I swear I saw a girl's clothes change in a flash of light through a window.

'Ahhh the perks of having magic. It's different to earth isn't it?'

I just nodded; I was in shock at the difference of here to 'home.' The thing that looked remotely similar to home was the telephone box down the street.

'Annie we are going to take you to the angels now. We can't actually go up with you but you'll be safe and sound up there. You will stay there for a bit while we decide what to do about your education.'

'Who is we?' I wanted to know who would be deciding what would happen to me on this planet.

'Us, some other headmasters and headmistresses and Magix Council.'

Finally all I saw was a bright light and I was transported to 'The City of Angels.' There I was greeted by a man in a white shirt and tie, white trousers and white dress shoes.

'Hello,' he said, 'My name is Jonathon and you must be Annie.'

'Yes,' I said. I felt like running away.

'May I ask how old you are Annie?'

'I am 13 years old.'

He got out a notepad and pen and wrote down my name and age; I had a feeling that he was going to ask me a lot more questions.

'Let's go to my office and I will ask you some questions.'

I followed him to his office and when we got there he motioned for me to sit in a white plush chair. Even though everything here was white I kind of liked it.

'So Annie, where have you been living the past 13 years?'

'Earth.' I stated quite matter-of-factly.

'With whom did you live on earth?'

'My 'mum',' I put finger quotes around the word mum seeing as she wasn't actually my mother, 'and my 'dad'.'

'Okay then, just one last question, who sent you up here to the city of angels?'

'The headmistress of Alfea, Ms. Faragonda, and Professor Saladin.'

'Thank you for your time,' he said and then he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. 'Can Olivia S please come to the Head's office, thank you,' sounded all around me and I realised that it was a speaker; soon enough a young girl who looked about my age walked through the door.

'You wanted to see me sir?' she said; she was wearing a white layered skirt with a white t-shirt tucked into the skirt and a white cardigan. She was wearing the cutest white pumps which were the cleanest shoes I had ever seen on anyone apart from those of which the 'Head' was wearing.

'Please could you look after Annie for me? She is new to the city and needs a little help finding her way around. Please could you help her?'

'Of course sir, Annie please follow me.'

I waved goodbye to Jonathon and walked up to Olivia. She smiled at me and she walked slightly ahead.

'So, you're Olivia right?'

'Yes, I am and you are Annie.'

'Yep.' I said popping the 'p', I didn't really know what to say and an awkward silence filled the space.

'So,' I started, 'what do you do up here?' I didn't really know what to say and that was the first thing that popped into my head.

'Whatever we want; we are just like normal people but always dressed in white. I tell you what, we have to get you out of these coloured clothes, I am going to take you shopping.'

'That's awfully kind of you but I don't have any money.' I didn't think to take anything with me after I left the house so I don't have anything.

'Don't worry, we don't need money, up here you don't have money. All we do is go into the store, pick up the things we like, we try them on and then everything gets sent to our rooms. So we aren't really shopping we're finding.'

'Wow, this just got a lot better, I never would have imagined not paying for something.'

'Well you better believe it, now what would you prefer, a skirt, a dress, trousers? Do you want pumps, heels any accessories? How about a coat or cardigan?'

'You really like 'finding' don't you?'

'No put we have to get you all new clothes belongings and they all have to be white so we have to get it done at some point so why not now? So then let's go!'

The first store we went into had lots of clothes in it and Olivia told me to pick an outfit to change into now so I settled on some cropped white leggings and a long white vest top that went out a bit at the end. I bought some white flats; I wanted to be as comfortable as possible as I thought this day would be a very long one. Then I got a bunch of other clothes which were sent to where I would be staying. I wasn't really sure how the shop owners knew where I was staying and I didn't but I put that out of my mind. After that Olivia took me to a place with lots of girls hanging around it. When I walked in it looked exactly like hotel but in all white with the odd silver candle sticks and glass and silver chandelier here or there. We started to walk up to the reception desk when Olivia turned to face me.

'This is where all the younger angels stay. The girls and boys that live here are aged between 12 and 18. Most of the girls are really nice but it is a bit like school so we have the smart girls, the fashion girls and the popular girls who think they are the best angels ever when actually they are quite weak and then there is us the angels that everyone underestimates. So let's get you up to your room and don't worry nobody has to share.'

We walked up to the lady at the desk.

'Hello, do you two girls need something?'

'Yes actually my friend here is new and she needs to find her room.'

'Can you help me?'

'Of course I can just give me your name, date of birth and date of death and I can give you your room number.'

'Okay my name is Annie, I was born on the 15th of August 1999 and I don't really know when I died but I was told I was about 3 weeks old.'

'Yes you were. You died on the 5th of September 1999. You were exactly 3 weeks old. Okay well your room number is in this little pack along with 2 keys. Have a good day.'

Gosh it even sounded like a hotel here. Olivia led me to a bench and we sat down to open my pack. I pulled out a piece of paper that said I was on the top floor, floor 27. Olivia smiled at me and I gave her a puzzled look.

'There is only one room on floor 27 and it is yours. I have never been higher than floor 16 which is my floor.'

So we ran to the elevator as fast as we could and pressed the button that would bring us to floor 27.

'Insert key please,' we heard a voice over say in the elevator and I so I took one of the keys out of the pack and inserted it into a small slot. A green light flashed and the elevator started to go up. Then it stopped and the voice over said, 'please remove card.'

The elevator doors opened and we walked right into the living room.

'I thought my room was big but yours is huge!'

Olivia was mesmerised by the room and I was shocked. Is this really mine or has the woman at the desk made a mistake. So I sat on the floor and opened my pack. I gestured for Olivia to come over and sit down with me. I pulled out a letter addressed to me inside. I opened it and read it through. The basic of what was inside was that because I was a powerful angel/fairy and that meant I had a bigger room. I didn't like being given special treatment but I couldn't do anything about it. I handed the letter to Olivia and she read it through.

'Let's go check out the rest of the place and see what we have to get.' So we walked around a bit and saw that there was a bedroom which had all the clothes I found there and had a massive en suite bathroom. There was another massive room which I knew exactly what to do with and obviously the living room. It had a balcony looking over the whole city and when I walked round the side I saw something I didn't expect to see.

'Olivia you have to see this!' I shouted and soon enough Olivia came running round the corner.

'Oh my goodness, you have a swimming pool! This is a mint crib Annie!'

'Shall we go and get some furniture?' I asked.

'Hell yeah!' She said.

I was going to have fun with this.


End file.
